Witan
"No matter what, always the Truth." The mysterious Witan are a Chapter of psychic detectives who investigate the paranormal and occult. They are leading member of the Arcane Orders, and they draw many of their members from the Order of Mithras. Facts: -The symbol of the Witan is the Owl, often stylised in various forms down through the centuries. -The Witan operate out of Charter Houses, estates purchased by the Chapter and often held for several lifetimes. Each Charter House is led by a senior investigator who leads a hand-picked team. There are also several councils, committees and various other administrative organs within the Chapter as well. -The Witan have a global presence, they have even landed investigative teams on Antarctica! -The Witan are associated with the Psychic Order, although other Adept Orders have a smaller presence within the Chapter. -Dark Creators have also been known to join, although their particular style of doing things is often a bit too contentious for the established ways of the Witan. -Also, Theists who adhere to God as the Sum Of All Knowledge do well in this Chapter. Their thirst for knowledge and wisdom complements the spirit of the Witan perfectly. Non-Interference: Something that really separates the Witan from the other Arcane Chapters is its strict policy of non-interference. Members of the Witan are expected to observe, research and learn. And no more. Witan operatives who are discovered involving themselves in events can be expelled from the Chapter. Often referred to simply as 'the Rule,' this policy of staying out of supernatural politics and events does have some loopholes. A Witan operative can speak with Supernaturals who are or become aware of them, and the Operative will normally not be held accountable for what the Supernaturals may do with the information the operative gives them. However, should the Witan jump from informative observer to active involvement, then they will be in violation of the Chapter's traditions. Also, the Chapter has regrettably found itself in a difficult position where involvement becomes an issue of self-preservation. Should the Chapter or its operatives feel threatened, they will respond, but generally, they choose to remain true to the Chapter's heritage. Mysterious Origins: No one knows how old the Chapter really is. Not even the senior councils of the Chapter seem to know, since they have at times stumbled across long-lost relics or branches of the Chapter. Groups and individuals bearing the Owl symbol and involving themselves in the dark and paranormal pop up across time, but the Witan doesn't always know of them or can connect them with known branches of the Chapter. There is a persistent legend, based on surviving texts, that the Chapter's founder was none other than Lilith herself. Lilith, who is often pictured as a half-woman, half-owl monster, had a reputation for dark Magick and is famous for her defiance of the natural order. Of course, Lilith was known for being many things, but uninvolved was never one of them. A secondary figure popularly held to be the Witan's secret founder is none other than Metatron, Librarian of Heaven and Scribe of God. Metatron is a powerful Celestial who resides at the center of the Infinite Library. He is all about knowledge and his mysterious cohort of angels, known as the Watchers, observe but do not involve themselves in affairs (usually...). Sound familiar? Category:Witan Category:Codex Category:Psyche